


Just Desserts

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek TNG Beverly/Deanna [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Banana Split, Connections, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friendship, Ice Cream, Imzadi, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sex, Telepathy, arboratum, relationship, space, the enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beverly and Deanna finally get some time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments and suggestions.

Beverly has her arm around Deanna’s shoulder as she leans against the Fana tree in the Enterprise’s Arboretum. Both women have their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of peace and quiet that the living trees bring them. Deanna’s head is on her shoulder and Beverly is acutely aware of how her lover’s body feels next to hers. It feels like a perfect moment and she never wants it to end. She knows it has to though, and she sighs audibly. 

Deanna raises her head. “Are you OK?” Beverly smiles at her. “I just love sitting here with you.” “Me too.” Deanna says. “But I think we’re going to have to move. Are you getting hungry?” “Mmm” Beverly says. “I’m starting to. Just a few more minutes?” Deanna smiles back at her as she leans back into Beverly’s shoulder. Beverly pulls her just a little bit tighter with another sigh. 

Deanna lifts her head again and gives Beverly a gentle kiss. “We should go.” Beverly sighs again but she doesn’t resist when Deanna gets up and pulls her to her feet. Before she lets her go, though, she puts her hand on Deanna’s cheek, leaning forward and kissing her again. The kiss is more passionate this time. Deanna presses her body into Beverly’s. Beverly moans quietly as she lets her hand drop to Deanna’s hip. “Beverly” Deanna whispers, “I don’t want this day to end.” “My quarters then?” Beverly asks. Deanna nods and, after one more kiss, she takes Beverly’s hand and leads her back through the woods.

The women hold hands as they walk through the corridors of the Enterprise though Beverly pulls their hands behind them when passing other crew members. Once inside Beverly’s quarters, she turns and pushes Deanna against the closed door.   
Like most Betazoids, the irises in Deanna’s eyes are black. It adds to her exotic and mysterious looks. As Beverly stares into Deanna’s eyes, she believes she can see deep inside her, she can see Deanna’s soul. It makes her feel calm. It makes her feel loved. She puts her hands on Deanna’s shoulders and leans close. “Deanna…I…” She hesitates, not sure what exactly she wants to say. Deanna puts her hands on Beverly’s hips and pulls her close. “Me too” she says. Beverly looks confused. She didn’t say anything, didn’t think anything. Still Deanna knew exactly what she wanted. Beverly kisses her. Her hands are in Deanna’s hair as she falls deeper into the kiss. Deanna’s hands start to move up from her hips. She slides them up Beverly’s ribs then reaches around and unfastens her uniform. “I’ve been thinking about this for days” she whispers as her hands find Beverly’s breast. Beverly groans again as one of Deanna’s hands traces back down to her hip. “Come” she says as she starts to move herself and Deanna back towards her bedroom.

Beverly pulls Deanna’s clothes off and they both fall together to the bed. Deanna laughs. “I thought you were hungry?” Beverly smiles as she nibbles her way down Deanna’s neck. “I don’t think I was specific about what I wanted” she says. Deanna laughs again as she rolls Beverly over.

Deanna begins to slide herself down Beverly’s body. Beverly lies still, not sure if she should stop Deanna or not. Of course she’s been thinking about this moment, ever since she heard Deanna’s thoughts. She can still hear it, “I want to know what you taste like” though she’s not sure if she’s remembering or hearing it anew. “Deanna…” she tries. Deanna shushes her. Her tongue is on Beverly’s stomach, her hands on Beverly’s breasts. Beverly is having trouble thinking. This is a big step, something they’ve never talked about. The whole affair becomes very real. Is this really what they want? Deanna touches her tongue to Beverly and suddenly she knows. She knows she wants this woman, more than anything or anyone she’s ever wanted in her life. And then she stops thinking all together. 

Deanna explores with her tongue and fingers until she feels Beverly’s body tense beneath her. With one more flick of her tongue, she brings Beverly over the edge with a yelp. Deanna closes her eyes and rests her head on Beverly’s leg. She can literally feel the other woman’s pleasure as it washes over her. She slowly crawls back up toward the head of the bed where Beverly wraps her arms tight and buries her face in Deanna’s hair. “Good?” Deanna asks with a whisper. Beverly finds Deanna’s mouth and kisses her. “Yeah” she says, “good is an understatement.” Deanna laughs quietly. “Good.”

The women lie together for a time before Beverly asks “I thought you were hungry?” Deanna untangles herself. “I am. I’ll get us something” she says as she pads to the replicator in the other room. “I was thinking just dessert?” she calls to Beverly who laughs. “Of course you were.” Deanna returns with a dish of ice cream and two spoons. Beverly pushes herself to sitting and Deanna sits next to her. “Hot fudge?” Beverly asks with a smile. Deanna smiles around a mouthful of ice cream. “No. Banana split. I thought I’d change it up a bit.” Beverly takes a bite and murmurs in approval. “Good choice. Bananas, they have potassium, important when you’re exercising.” Deanna nods in agreement and Beverly continues, “and they can provide a boost in energy.” 

They eat in silence for a few minutes. Beverly looks at Deanna and smiles. “What?” Deanna asks. “You’ve got a little…” she says as she points to Deanna’s face. Deanna wipes her face. “Did I get it?” “No. Let me” Beverly says. She takes the dish from Deanna’s hand and leans in to suck a bit of chocolate sauce from Deanna’s lip. Deanna moans, wrapping her arms around Beverly and pulling her tight. Beverly lets the ice cream dish fall over the side of the bed and kisses her passionately. Deanna kisses her back and they both let their hands begin to wander. 

Beverly has her hands on Deanna’s breast now and begins to slide herself down along Deanna’s body. Deanna puts her hands on either side of Beverly’s head, holding her still. “Beverly, you don’t have to…” Beverly moves back and kisses Deanna again. She can taste Deanna and chocolate and just a bit of herself where it lingers on Deanna’s lips. She wasn’t sure how she would feel about that but now she finds it oddly exciting. “I want to Dee. I want you to know what I feel.” Deanna smiles. “I already do.” The words don’t make sense and Beverly ignores them, she’s too busy finding the spots with her fingers and tongue that make Deanna jump and moan with pleasure. 

She carefully slides two fingers inside and Deanna moans again. As she tentatively touches her tongue to Deanna, she feels her own body quiver along with Deanna’s. As she becomes braver, more aggressive, she believes she can almost feel what Deanna feels. When Deanna finally comes, Beverly finds herself breathless along with her. As her brain clears, she starts to question what happened. She crawls back up Deanna and rolling her to her side. She rests her forehead against Deanna’s. “Is this what it means?” she asks. Deanna nods. In her mind, Beverly can see the two of them. Deanna reaches out her hand. As Beverly takes it, she sees their two bodies pulled together until all she can see is one body bathed in light. Deanna explains. “When we’re together, especially when we’re intimate, we are connected. It’s no longer about telepathy though that makes the connection even stronger. It’s like an open channel now. I feel what you feel, you can feel what I feel. We are One.” “Imzadi?” Beverly asks in a whisper. Deanna nods again. “Imzadi.”


End file.
